ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Impulse
Impulse (born Iris West) Is one of the five founding members of Titans Australia and the main love interest of Aero. Appearance Impulse has beautiful, waist-length reddish-blond hair, which is usually held up in a bun. She is slim and has the normal height for a girl her age. She owns different supersuits and wears different ones as she chooses. She also wears her hair many different ways (mostly in a bun, sometimes she lets it out completely, ties it in a pony tail, and even curls it). Personality Impulse is the most sociable of Titans Australia, having girl time with Arrowette, meditating with Vox, in a relationship with Aero, Risk's best friend and she is very close to Argent after they both stop fighting over Aero. She is very kind, and believes everyone deserves a second chance, which leads to her mistake of letting Carlson Skaro into Titans Australia Tower. She doesn't understand why people can steal and commit crimes, and is easy to trust people. But once someone loses her trust, which is hard to do, it is almost impossible to get it back. Background Early Life Iris West and her twin brother, Jai, were born to the third Flash, Wally West, and his wife Linda Park. Although the twins were initially miscarried as the result of an attack by Zoom, Linda's pregnancy was miraculously restored during a later battle. When Wally went into the Speed Force during a battle with Superboy-Prime, he brought Linda and the infant twins with them. After spending some time on an Earth-like world inhabited by an alternate version of Jay Garrick, they traveled to another planet occupied by technologically advanced aliens who had had dealings with a Flash in the past. When they were first born, Iris and her brother exhibited no signs of having inherited their father's powers. However, after turning three months old, their metabolisms sped up and they began to age rapidly and exhibit powers. Their alien hosts taught Linda the basics of operating machinery to stabilize the growing twins' powers. The West family was suddenly brought back to Earth during an adventure involving the Justice League, Justice Society, and Legion of Super-Heroes. They moved back to Keystone City, and Linda set up the alien devices in their basement. Afraid that the twins could age to their own deaths sooner rather than later, Wally began training them how to use their powers as heroes, hoping to let them live their lives to the fullest. While aiding their father battle Spin and Gorilla Grodd, Iris and Jai were captured by Brother Drive and Brother Think, two members of the Dark Side Club who claimed that the twins were Forever People with great potential. Immediately after capture, Iris began to experience another rapid growth spurt, aging her to late adolescence. This gave her full superspeed like her father, which she used to free herself and Jai. Titans Australia After Incendous was defeated, Impulse remained in Australia and formed Titans Australia. While there she fought crime and defeated many villains. She also developed a close relationship with Aero, and the later became a couple. She also formed a rivalry with Argent, as the two both had a crush on Aero. But after Aero is seriously wounded by Knightmare, the girls settled their rivalry and form a close friendship. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Like the rest of her family, Impulse has the ability to run at high velocities. * Phasing: She is able to vibrate her molecules at just the right frequency in order to become intangible and pass through solid objects. * Speed Force Aura: Like most speedsters, Iris has an invisible aura that protects her and anyone who is running with her or carried by her, from the effects of using her speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. Weaknesses Detail your character weakenesses here. Remember that every character have weaknesses, no God-Modding or making your character indestructible * Reflexes: Although her body moves incredibly fast, her brain does not so it is easy for her to crash into moving objects or dodge projectiles while at high speeds. * Trust: Impulse is easy to trust people, and therefore easy to be fooled. Equipment * Supersuits: Impulse owns a variety of suits she wears whilst crimefighting. Quotes None Trivia None Category:Titans Australia Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Super power